


Waking Up

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora wakes Lydia up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

Cora pulled Lydia against her and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s neck. Lydia mumbled something, not fully awake. She turned her head back and blinked her eyes open as Cora moved her hand down Lydia’s chest.

Lydia kissed Cora and moaned softly as Cora cupped one of her breast, gently massaging and brushing the nipple through the think material of her nightgown. Lydia took Cora’s hand and moved it down between her thighs, letting out a soft sigh as Cora’s finger slipped under her panties. “Cora..”

Cora kissed her again, her fingers finding Lydia’s clit and gently rubbing her thumb against it, making Lydia gasp and buck into the touch. Her fingers traveled lower, just barely pressing one inside of Lydia and making her whimper softly. She rubbed her finger against Lydia and kissed her again, gently giving her bottom lip a gentle bite.

Cora started to thrust her fingers in Lydia, kissing her again. Lydia moaned again, one hand gripping the sheets as Cora slowly brought her off.


End file.
